


Snakes don't cry- but humans do

by Faarrow_Bones



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cause he triggers people, Deceit Sanders Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm weak for the last tag help, Literally everyone in the character tag is just mentioned but Deceit and The Dark Side character, Oneshot, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders, gotta- gotta put it, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faarrow_Bones/pseuds/Faarrow_Bones
Summary: Takes right after Selflessness v selfishness; in which Deceit is frustrated and sees just a small difference between the supposed ‘light and dark sides’ and hates himself for it.He gets a pep talk from a 'friend' though!Wait, no the italics are mistakes, Deceit swears, the dark sides are just fine.Deceit promises.





	Snakes don't cry- but humans do

**Author's Note:**

> Got some Deceit angst. Romans next don't worry~ then the rest will follow.  
> I just love some side tears, you know? 
> 
> I believe that Deceit, on instinct lies. He can tell the truth, but it is in his nature to lie. I also believe that Deceit can cry on his humans side, not his scaly side since- you know- snakes don't cry. I head canon that Deceit was very upset at the end, but was able to hold his posture until he went back to his territory. 
> 
> Enough about my beliefs though, sorry, 
> 
> Bold is Deceits and his natural lies~
> 
> Enjoy!

Deceit rises from the ground with frustrated tears in his right eye and a clenched trembling jaw. It's not because he's back in dark side territory either- it's because he had failed to get them to see. Its because for a moment, he forgot he was a dark side, and he was actually enjoying his time with those four. Its because- because he was so close to getting them to the damn point and now- Deceit can’t help but let out a hiss.  
Now, he's back to square one, and it- it sucks. He sniffs then situates himself, twiddling with his glove some.  
He just- he really thought he could convince them. Thought he could sway them like the naive fool he is.  
He may be deceit.. But he was never one to lie to himself. Was he?  
Deceit hisses as suddenly one of the others.. ‘Dark side’ as Roman- creativity he corrects himself mentally- would call them, suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in.  
“Oh, poor snake boy- did your little plans fail again?” they purred, smirking.  
Deceit hissed and wrenched himself away. “A minor setback- nothing to bad.” he hissed.

The dark side titled their head. “Are you telling the truth? I can’t tell with you.” they pondered out loud. Deceit didn’t acknowledge them, only stomped further away, when suddenly he was pulled back..

By the waist. He hissed, and jerked away at the contact. “ **Don’t get away from me!** ” he snarled, quickly pushing the other dark side- other side, damn it, they weren’t bad- away from him. “You need to calm down Deceit. Your getting to emotional.” The other side whispered, taking a step back now. “ **I don’t know that!** ” Deceit bit out, also taking a step away to keep his distance.

The other side smirked. “There’s the lying bastard I know!” Deceit rolled his eyes as he turned away again. “Deceit.” The other one called, grabbing him by the shoulder roughly.

By this point, Deceits pissed. His plan failed, he wants to hit something, and this absolute arse wouldn’t leave him alone-  
“You need to give up on your plans of manipulation.” the other one hummed suddenly. Coldly. Calmly. It wasn’t a suggestion, Deceit realizes. “ **You do control me.** ” Deceit replied quietly. The other one squeezed.  
“You showed them their logo.. Deceit. Look at me.”  
“ **Yes.”**  
The dark side- side, just side-they were rougher than the others, he supposes, but there not dark- spins him around, then re-grips his shoulders so there eye level.  
“You are not one of them.. Your one of us.” the other side whispered. It almost sounded gentle. But Deceit knew the difference between sincerity and.. Well whatever this was.  
“ **Not noted.”** he replied.. as coldly as the other 'Dark side'. He didn’t really feel any anger anymore.. He's just- numb. Why couldn’t Thomas see his point? Why did- why was everything so brutally unfair?!

The side hums then releases him. Deceit immediately makes some distance before a cold hand touches his right side. His human side.  
He tenses immediately. Holds his breath..  
They hum. “I didn’t know a snake could cry.” they murmur.

Deceits insides turn cold, then the other side turns away and disappears into the darkness. The snake side stands there a moment. Completely frozen and almost breathless. He tenderly touches his right eye, and is horrified at the moist feeling he immediately gets upon contact.

Deceit wonders then, as lets out a scream of frustration and anguish- he wonders how those 4.. ‘Light sides’ would react to him like this.

Then he feels even worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first fic in the fandom and uh-its about the most hated character apparently! great! 
> 
> Please forgive me..


End file.
